Sorpresa
by Lizup
Summary: Porque el día de su cumpleaños no iba a ser como cualquier otro. /Algo de Sourin por el cumpleaños de Rin/


Hola aquí les dejo un fic, es pequeño regalo, aunque algo atrasado, para nuestro Rin por su cumpleaños.

Espero les guste ewe

**Disclaimer:** Free no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes -vida cruel t.t- o si no habría makoharu, sourin y ReiGisa hasta en mikasa.

Así que disfruten y nos leemos abajo

Y llegó aquel día. A pesar que le entusiasmaba mucho, aquel que le recordaba todo lo que extrañaba, su familia, sus amigos y sobre todo

-Sousuke... - Dijo en un pequeño susurro mientras se recostaba en aquella amplia y a la vez fría cama de hotel.

Las cosas le habian salido bien, no lo podía negar, había sido seleccionado para nadar por uno de los equipos más reconocidos de Australia y aunque eso significaba dejar atras demasiado, aceptó .

Al inicio pensó que no sería gran cosa, después de todo lo había vivido antes, pero luego de un tiempo, no podia sentirse más solo incluso por momentos hasta pensó en dejarlo, pero después de todo amaba nadar y el ver como todos se sentían orgullosos lo hacía seguir adelante ; aún así había algo que no podía dejar pasar, un vacío en su alma, le faltaba... una mitad.

Volviendo a este día, nada más y nada menos que su cumpleaños, y gracias a algunos de eventos, ahora se encontraba solo, en un cuarto de hotel, de una ciudad que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, después de una competencia, pensando como sería si estuviese con todos sus seres queridos.

Una vez más, el recuerdo de aquel que había sido su mejor amigo volvió a ocupar su mente, después de terminar la secundaria no habia sabido más de él, a veces le enviaba un mensaje deseándole suerte o felicitandolo, hasta habían algunos burlándose cuando perdía, pero que siempre eran con la intención de darle ánimos y vaya que funcionaba, pero cuando el pelirrojo le preguntaba sobre él, los mensajes dejaban de llegar.

Hace un tiempo que no recibía ninguno y una idea que le provocó una gran presión en el pecho le cruzó por la mente.

"Lo había olvidado".

Y no, no hablaba del día de su nacimiento, aquello lo podía dejar pasar aunque quizás después lo usaría como pretexto y se la cobraría. Lo que le aterraba y destrozaba por dentro era la idea que el de ojos turquesa se hubiera olvidado por completo de él.

Tenía miedo.

En este día, el pelirrojo había esperado ansiosamente un mensaje en especial,pero llegaron de todos, hasta incluso de Haru, que lo más probable era que Makoto se lo pidió, y los agradecía mucho, también sus compañeros en el equipo lo habían felicitado,pero...pero ya iba a acabar el día y por millonésima vez verificó que su bandeja de mensajes seguía sin el que esperaba. Al estar demasiado tiempo con el dispositivo, éste le indicó que necesitaba recargar su batería. De mala gana se puso de pie y fue a dejar el maldito aparato cargando,y luego salió a dar un paseo.

Aquel hotel quedaba cerca a una playa, quizás después preguntaria el nombre del lugar, puesto que la vista lo dejó maravillado, la luna se reflejaba en las pacíficas aguas dando tonalidades que le recordaban, "inesperadamente ", a Sousuke, puesto que sus ojos eran así, profundos y hermosos.

Quitó esa idea de su mente sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, pero se quedó ahí con la mirada perdida en aquella hermosa vista ; pasaron unos minutos los cuales disfrutó en mucho tiempo, hasta que una ráfaga de viento lo hizo estremecer así que decidió volver, a pesar que nada había cambiado se sentía algo mejor.

Cuando llegó a su habitación no encendió la luz y casi mecánicamente fue directo hacia su celular.

Se quedó estático mirando la pantalla.

" Un mensaje nuevo" era lo que se leía, presionando algunos botones abrió el mensaje y sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron al remitente y era...Si! Era él! Era sousuke!

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, tan brillante que hasta casi se creería que las luces de la habitación habían sido encendidas.

Con otro movimiento del teclado se dispuso a leer el contenido sintiendo su corazón latir como nunca y una nueva sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

Hasta que... [Vacío ]

Su expresión se volvió sombría y un aura oscura lo rodeó. Quizás era la empresa de comunicaciones, si eso debía ser, eran unos incompetentes...lentamente dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados y entonces...

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rin- un calor rodeó su ahora frío cuerpo y aquellas palabras viajaron por el aire. Justo en ese instante el reloj marcó que el día, el mismo día que hace 18 años había visto el mundo por primera vez finalizaba.

Y eso fue todo o no? ewe

Bueno quizás suba un extra con lo que sucede en aquel reencuentro :')

Gracias por pasar por aquí y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
